Spin the Bottle
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in on a game of Spin the Bottle with some Slytherins. Taunt are thrown and the game begins with a very different ending than planned. One-shot smutty.


(August 4th)

Hellooooo people! So I found this one-shot in my computer and I thought I would post it. Hope you enjoy! If you did please leave a **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Spin the Bottle<span>**

She really shouldn't have been surprised. After all it was so typical of Slytherins to play such a childish drinking game. Hermione, Harry and Ron had walked into the Head common room to find Zambini, Parkinson, Goyle, Malfoy and surprisingly Ginny, Seamus and Luna sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with an empty wine bottle in the centre of them. Hermione watched as Parkinson spun the bottle and they all cheered until it stopped, the head pointing towards Blaise. She took a shot from her glass and then leaned over the circle to lip lock with him. Hermione gave a disgusted cough, which made them look up from their game.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Losers." Malfoy drawled, taking a sip from his glass. "You would be repulsed by such a game Granger. A game where you actually have to let loose and just take what the world throws at you."

"Or what lips are sent at you." Giggled Pansy as she adjusted her blouse which was already half undone. They all laughed. Hermione looked over at her boys to find Ron goggling at Pansy's bra and Harry looking at the ceiling.

"What? Is the little Gryffindor Princess scared to play a little game? Where's all that Gryffindor courage I've heard about?" She bristled for a moment letting the taunt get to her.

"Fine. I'm in." They wolf whistled as she dragged Harry and Ron over to the circle to sit beside Ginny.

"Who knew? Well then you have to catch up with the rest of us. Seven shots each." Glasses of fire whisky appeared from nowhere into their hands. She looked at it incredulously.

"You can't be serious." Blaise gave her a sly smile.

"Oh we're not joking. Now drink up so we can start again." The Trio looked at each other before down the glass. When they finished their shots it refilled again. The liquid burned Hermione throat but she refused to let them know it affected her. "Alright! My turn!" He flicked the bottle and it stopped at Ginny. He grinned, took a swig of whisky and they leaned over, pressing their lips together. Ron made a gagging sound and looked away. When they broke apart Ginny took her turn next. Hermione watched as it stopped at Luna and both drank before they gave each other a not-so-innocent-peck on the lips. The evening progressed from Seamus to Luna to Blaise to Ginny to Harry to Hermione to Ron to Luna to Goyle to Blaise to Hermione to Ginny to Malfoy. With the alcohol in them they all loosened up, chatting away with no regard of who their actual company was. When Malfoy spun it again it landed on Hermione she stared at the bottle wishing it would progress to anyone. But it stayed put. She looked up to see Malfoy raising an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sputtered out. The alcohol was making her head fuzzy. With each kiss they had to drink. She was sure that by now she was getting past tipsy. Ginny give her a nudge forward. "No this is where I draw the line." Malfoy scoffed at her.

"Of course you do! I didn't expect anything less from the prude Granger. I mean, I'm guessing you've never even kissed a man before, I mean a _real _man. I can completely understand why you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself." He smirked and he knew he had her. She glared at him before taking two large gulps of her drink before leaning over the bottle and capturing his lips with hers. He started to move against lips, creating a spark that rushed through her body. She jolted back and held her fingers to her lips, all the while staring at Malfoy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go already!" An irritated Ron said and she turned the bottle waiting for her next target. She watched as the bottle stop once more on the blonde.

"Ohhhhhh! This means you have to use tongues!" Pansy squealed and Hermione reluctantly leaned forward again letting Malfoy's mouth take hers. At first they froze, but as his lips started to massage hers and she found herself relaxing. His tongue begged for entrance and she complied, marvelling in his taste as she explored his mouth. Her hand found it's way to his hair as their mouths began to move in sync, making Hermione's body start to tingle.

"Okay that's enough!" Ron demanded yanking her backwards. Hermione just sat there a moment before she stumbled her way standing, swaying on her feet.

"Ummm I have to get some water." She moved towards the kitchen, grateful when they were out of view. She went to grab a glass from the top cabinet when a pair of hands slid up her stretched body. She gasped and spun around to see Malfoy standing mere inches in front of her. "What do you want Malfoy?" She tried to sound menacing but it was hard when he was looking at her like that. Or when his kiss was still lingering through her body. His hands continued to roam her uniform clad body; his grey eyes were like pure steel.

"I thought you'd never ask." He whispered huskily as he bent down to claim her mouth for the third time this evening. She didn't resist this time. Instead she grabbed his green tie and dragged him closer to her. He attacked her mouth with a new frenzy, desperate to have more of her. Malfoy lifted her up onto the counter and Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist.

Without realizing it her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his white shirt and when she was free of them she rubbed her hands along his perfectly formed torso. His mouth left hers and made it's way down her neck, biting down hard enough to make her emit small squeals from her. Malfoy's hands left her curly hair and soon her shirt was off too. He pulled back a moment to examine her breasts protruding from a white satin polka dotted lacy bra. "Fucking beautiful." He muttered before her tore the bra off and his lips trailed down to the valley between her breasts. She moaned and leaned her head back against the cupboards, arching her back towards him; begging him to touch them.

"Well, well, is my little Princess greedy for some attention?" She bit her lip and nodded furiously. He grinned and moved down to take a nipple in his mouth. Hermione nearly screamed in delight as he twirled his tongue around the tight peak, biting it gently while his hand rubbed the other one. She was practically whimpering before he got to the other one, giving it the same ministrations as the previous one. Malfoy grinned as he released her nipple and recaptured her mouth.

This time it was Hermione that placed his large hands over her breasts, forcing them to cup them. When he continued to rub them she fumbled with his belt and soon his pants were off leaving him in just a pair of grey boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Hermione licked her lips as she saw his erection and unzipped her skirt straight away. Malfoy helped her pull it down and soon they were both in their just their underwear. She could feel his hard length against her and she grinded hoping to gain some relief. He groaned with want and he reached down to feel her through her panties.

"Gods Granger, you're so wet." He rubbed a finger over her clothed slit. "You're wet _for me_." A flush went over her body as he talked to her. It turned her on. Never had she been this turned on with Ron. This was so exciting she could barely contain herself. She dove a hand into his briefs to feel his length in her hand.

She whispered heavily into his ear. "Your hard Malfoy. _Rock_ hard." She paused for a moment as he groaned. "I want you to fuck me until Tuesday." She slid her hand down his shaft and he nearly buckled as she jerked her hand on him. He opened his hooded eyes to meet her chocolaty ones. He growled as he tore off her underwear and he dropped his briefs before pulling her towards him and impaling her with his cock. She gasped gripping his shoulders with her nails and throwing her head back in pleasure. He was so thick that she nearly came on the spot. He buried his mouth onto one of her nipples biting the flesh.

With each stroke she wiggled harder against him, burning for more. She yanked his head by the hair and crushed their lips together. As he thrust harder and harder, his hands grabbed her beautiful body, sending shocks wherever they touched. He grunted as he felt himself cumming. Hermione was moaning in pleasure writhing against him, pressing him farther into her. Malfoy felt her brink and reached down to play with her clit, sending her over the edge. Screaming his name as she dug her nails into his back. He kept thrusting into her as he came shortly after, letting her orgasm ride out as long as possible. They came down from their high, still clutching each other, Malfoy still buried deep within her.

He looked up into her face and claimed her lips with his once more. Pleasantly surprised she kissed back enthusiastically for a few minutes before he withdrew from her. He bent down and handed her discarded clothes back, grinning all the while. He stepped into his uniform and when they were fully dressed Hermione moved to leave the kitchen again. Malfoy's hand grabbed hers and tugged her back into his arms. They kissed feverously again, unable to help themselves. When their mouths parted again, the realization of how loud they were sunk in.

"Merlin's pants! They must've heard us! This is so humiliating!" She held her head with one hand, dreading going back into the room now. Malfoy took her hand away from her head.

"Oh that? Not to worry, I put a silencing charm before I followed you." He smirked and she gave him a pursed smile.

"What am I going to do about you?" He intertwined their fingers together pressing himself closer to her.

"Hopefully give me a repeat performance." He started to kiss her neck.

"What about the others?" She giggled as he nuzzled her.

"I've got an idea." He pulled her away and let go of her hand. "Just go with it." He started to march towards the common area again, a horrible sneer on his face. His voice rang out angry and loud. "For fucks sake Granger it's just a game! Your feminine crap is getting old!" She trudged out, looking equally as angry.

"Well maybe if you treated women with an ounce of respect I wouldn't have to berate you all the time!" The others on the floor were watching them. Malfoy spun around on the spot and she nearly crashed into him. Only a few inches separated them. She threw her index finger in his face. "You think that you're the best thing, that women should bow at their knees just to look at you. Well I think you're a filthy excuse for man that doesn't deserve anyone!" Their friends on the floor looked at each other and started to get up muttering to themselves.

"Just another one of their fights. We should just let them be. Nothing we can do." They made their way to the portrait hole.

"You're one to talk Granger! I'm surprised you can even see though that bush of a hair. Every time I look at you it hurts my eyes!" The door swung shut and they looked around to see their room was empty once more. They both grinned and Draco ducked down to claim her lips feverishly. They stumbled their way to his room, discarding clothes as they went.

….

Later they lounged in bed together. Draco traced patterns on her bare back as she lay beside him smiling.

"What is it?" He asked as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

"Just thinking about how silly spin the bottle is." He raised an eyebrow

"I disagree. I think we should play it every night." Her brows furrowed slightly.

"I don't think it works with two people. I think we'd need more people." He laughed, his whole body vibrating.

"For someone so smart you really are stupid." She opened her mouth to protest, but his finger pressed to her lips for silence. "I'm saying that I only want to play with you." Comprehension dawned and she beamed at him. Hermione's smile was wiped from her face as Draco yanked her to him to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Sequel in order? Lemme know! Leave me a review if you likeloved/adored etc. etc. it! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~FunkyMonkey


End file.
